


Early Day

by srslybughead



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bughead Smut, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, bughead - Freeform, help im too invested in a fictional relationship, over-excessive use of the word 'baby', porn with slight plot, they're like 26 in this shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srslybughead/pseuds/srslybughead
Summary: Their mouths moved in perfect harmony. The kiss got hotter than either of them had anticipated, and she pulled away.“Baby,” she murmured, realizing that if they start they might not stop. “Let’s eat first, okay?”“Yeah, yeah of course,” he said as he moved to sit in front of his plate of food.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Early Day

Betty reached down to turn the knob in the shower all the way to the right, slowly feeling the hot water that sprayed onto her back fade to nothing. She rung her hair out and waited to hear the _splash_ sound on the floor before reaching up to grab her towel from it’s rack. 

She wrapped it around her body and stepped out of the shower. Making her way to the closet, she played a mental image of what she was going to make for dinner. 

Betty wasn’t big on cooking. She usually just ended up ordering Chinese takeout or pizza for her and her Jughead. But he had been working so hard to help support them, she wanted to do something nice for him. 

He always insisted that Betty wouldn’t have to work. He treated her like a queen, always striving to take care of her. 

Recently, the rent on their apartment had been raised and he took it upon himself to get a side job bartending. She felt guilty that she didn’t have a job and when she brought up starting a few shifts at Pops, he rejected her offer. He told her that she deserved better than moping up messes and cleaning toilets. 

She loved him more than words could describe.

His schedule now consisted of _work; eat; sleep; work again_.Every morning before he left, he kissed her cheek as she slept. Sometimes she woke up to it, but she decided not to move and just enjoy him taking the time to adore her. 

Betty had barely seen him lately. He came home late at night and just barely had time to grab a slice of pizza and kiss her before she dozed off hazily in his arms. So when she got a text that his boss was letting him off early tonight, she scattered to plan something for him.

When she entered the closet, she searched for a pretty outfit to wear. She settled on a light pink long-sleeve turtleneck and a black skirt. Before changing into them, she had the wicked idea to put sexy lingerie on underneath. She opened up her drawers and picked up white lace panties and a matching white lace cropped corset.

She dropped her towel layered the items on. She walked to her vanity and brushed her damp hair. She decided to let it air dry as she did her makeup. She bounced on light concealer under her eyes, patted blush on her cheeks, and piled on mascara. It felt weird for her to be getting ready at nearly 7:00 PM, but she was just excited to see him. 

Betty walked out of their bedroom into the living room. She had almost an hour before he got home and move toward the kitchen. She opened the fridge to find ingredients to cook a meal when she realized she really didn’t know how to make much. 

She giggled at her lack of knowledge. She moved to the pantry and grabbed a box of angel hair pasta. It was simple, but it never lacked quality in her mind.

After finishing by adding butter and seasoning, she prepared it in two bowls and placed them in the toaster oven to stay warm. It wasn’t fancy, but she knew that he would love it regardless. 

The clock now reading 7:34, she went back to the bathroom and tied the top section of her hair into a ponytail. She put on light pink heals to compliment her turtleneck.

She set the bowls of pasta onto the small dining table and poured two glasses of red wine to accompany it. She lit a candle in the center and sat on her end and waited.

When Betty heard the familiar sound of a key turning in the lock, she stood. Jughead opened the door to see her smiling wide. The corners of his mouth quickly quirked up into a smile of his own. 

“Wow, Betty…” he said as he took slow steps towards her. 

“Surprise,” she said calmly, smile not fading. When he reached her, his hands wrapped around her waist and he pulled her body against hers. She looked up at his eyes and then down to his lips. He leaned in to kiss her and her eyes fluttered shut. 

Their mouths moved in perfect harmony. The kiss got hotter than either of them had anticipated, their tongues tangling together. She pulled away.

“Baby,” she murmured, realizing that if they start they might not stop. “Let’s eat first, okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah of course,” he said as he moved to sit in front of his plate of food.

They started to eat and Jughead shoveled the food into his mouth. Betty looked at him with confusion. 

“Hey, slow down. Is it really that bad that you gotta rush to get it over with?” she laughed, clearly teasing him.

“God no, its amazing. I had to skip out on my lunch break and take Archie’s shift so I could get off early,” he explained. Betty stopped the hand holding the fork just as it arrived at her mouth. She frowned and slumped back into her chair.

“I thought your boss just let you off to be nice,” she said, sadness in her voice. He chuckled.

“I wish.”

“Why would you do that?” she asked with worry. 

“Because I missed you. We haven’t been able to spend much actual time together lately,” he answered. 

Betty smiled sweetly and her heart eased. When they finished eating, she told him to sit on the couch while she cleaned up. After putting the empty glasses in the sink, she settled herself beside him. 

“Thank you for doing that tonight. It feels good to _actually_ be here. With you,” he remarked as he dragged her closer to his side. 

“I love you,” she said turning her head to kiss him. She deepened the kiss,moaning at the wet taste of him. He left her for a breathe and then returned his mouth to hers with desire. When he leaned back in, she was already swinging a leg over his body to straddle him. Jughead moved his hands everywhere they could reach on her body. He settled them around her ass, holding her tight so he could stand. 

He walked them towards the bedroom but stopped to push her against a wall. The kiss turned heated and heavy and she slid his hands up to his hair. He groaned against her and wrapped his tongue around hers, pushing into all the dark corners of her mouth. She kicked her heels off behind his back. He stumbled his way to their bedroom and deposited her on the bed. 

He slipped his shoes off and climbed over her, bracing himself on his arms. He caught her in a drugging kiss as his hands moved underneath her back. She arched upwards, giving him access to what she knew he was looking for. He tugged at the zipper on her skirt that went all the way from the top to the bottom of the fabric. He ripped it off and threw it across the room. 

She pulled up his sweater over his head just as he pulled up her turtleneck. Their arms collided in a tangled mess and they both laughed. Jughead let her have her turn first and then he went back to work. They both left each others shirts next to the bed. 

He stopped to take her look in. He trailed his eyes across her and brought a hand to trace the edge of her corset.

“Fuck, Betts. You’re beautiful.” 

She giggled in response. He leaned back down to tilt her head and wildly kiss her neck, his tongue dancing over her skin. Her pulse turned erratic his mouth and he sucked. She knew it would leave a mark. 

He kissed down her body, stopping at her chest. He unlatched the clasps and slipped it off of her. He slid a finger over her nipple and it puckered under his touch. He pulled it into his mouth and swirled with his tongue, kneading the other with his hand. She let out a high pitched moan as he took the other one into his warmth. 

He continued the kisses down her stomach. He dipped a finger into the lace that covered her folds. He yanked it down and moved his hands over her to find her soaked. 

“Shit, you're so wet,” he grunted. He pressed his tongue flat to her pussy without warning and she hissed a breathe. He licked up and down, pressing teasingly into her. She whimpered and bucked her hips. When he finally pressed fully into her entrance, she gripped his shoulders.

“You taste so good baby.” 

His words made her eyes roll back into her head. He brought one hand up to roll her clit. They thrusted in and out of her and she moaned at the pleasure. He felt her tighten against him.

“Juggie I’m gonna come!” she yelled out and she let go, unable to hold back anymore. He worked her through it and moved up to kiss her cheek. 

She breathed heavy for a few moments as he stroked her hair. She ordered him to sit up on his knees. Once she was kneeled before him, she brought her hands to unbutton and unzip his pants. She pulled them down with his underwear and wrapped her hands around the base of his hard length. She licked the precome that formed for her, dragging her tongue all over him. 

When she took him into her mouth with her pretty pink lips, he groaned deep. She bobbed her head up and down like it was a sixth sense. He held his hands to her head and pushed himself deeper. When he hit the back of her throat she gagged. He withdrew slightly and felt his release creep up on him. 

“Baby, fuck-” he didn’t have time to fully warn her as came in her mouth. She didn’t stop, swallowing every last drop. Everything about her was so incredibly sexy, he wondered how he managed to call her his.

He grasped her shoulders and flipped and back on the bed. He yanked off his jeans and underwear off the rest of the way and turned over her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and jerked him down, making his length slide easily inside her. Every time he pushed back into her wet core, he disappeared further into her.

He pulled out, and she grunted at the loss.

"Please," she begged.

"Please, what? What do you want, baby?" 

"I want...your...your cock. I need your cock inside me." she stumbled over the works, imagining his feel. Until she wasn't imagining. Until he was ramming into her at full force.

They didn't usually go this hard, but when he saw her blown pupils and the need to her words, he gave her what he knew she wanted.

She raked her fingers over his back and he knew it would leave a mark. She whimpered longingly. He thumbed her clit, circling and pressing. He felt her legs shake and held them steady. 

“Come with me.”

A tear slipped down her face as they came in unison. He groaned out as she she screamed out his name. He collapsed onto her. He waited until their breathing steadied before rolling off of her. When he turned his head to see her crying, his face washed with concern. 

“Hey, hey. Are you okay? Was it too much?” he asked, wiping the tears off her cheeks. 

“It was incredible Jug. Just not something my body is used to,” she whispered. She laced her fingers with his.

“I’m so sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to hurt you,” he muttered with shame as he dropped his head to her neck. 

“Oh my god, no. You didn’t hurt me, baby. It felt amazing, we just haven’t done it like that in a while,” she insisted. She brought his head back up to meet her eyes and pressed a hand to his cheek. "We can, though. You know, if you want." she blushed as she grinned. He kissed that grin. A sweet kiss, and then he moved back to look at her.

“I love you so much, Betty. You’re fucking perfect.” 

“I love you more, Juggie.”

_God damn,_ Jughead thought, _I need to take more early days_.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay hii! This is lowkey really poorly executed but I've had the idea floating around in my mind for a while so I had to at least try. Leave a kudos if you're so inclined xx


End file.
